La sombra en tus ojos
by Joel Du Lioncourt
Summary: No hay suficientes shinobi en Konoha, Shikamaru y Hinata son los únicos disponibles. Una serie de eventos los pondrá en una situación que determinará su futuro. Evento sucedido durante los tres años de ausencia de Naruto, según la historia de Masashi Kishimoto. (ShikaHina)
1. Preludio

El plan falló. Era inevitable, se diseñó con un margen de error demasiado pequeño para el giro de la situación.

-¡ _Byakugan_! ¡Rápido, están a medio kilómetro frente a nosotros!

Había pocos _shinobi_ en La Aldea escondida entre las hojas: _Jounin_ en misiones de espionaje y equipos completos cumpliendo con misiones de todo tipo de rango para recuperar la economía. Casi nadie vigilaba la aldea.

-¡No les quites los ojos de encima!, necesitamos saber quiénes son esos tipos, dejaron papeles bomba por todos lados allá atrás. Obviamente no querían ser encarados.

Sin embargo era una misión de reconocimiento simple. Un _chunin_ y una _genin_ eran suficientes.

-¡Se detuvieron y tratan de esconderse! Hay que ir más rápido para alcanzarlos. Utilizaré mi Byakugan para rastrearlos.

-No, no gastes _chakra_ , haremos lo mismo, tengo el presentimiento de que ni siquiera saben por qué están huyendo… de hecho, ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué los perseguimos nosotros. Qué molesto.


	2. Dos tercios de equipo

El día anterior, un par de comerciantes ancianos le hicieron saber sus sospechas a la Hokage acerca de gente desconocida irrumpiendo en una cabaña abandonada a las afueras de la aldea. Aunque era poco probable debido al patrullaje constante, Lady Tsunade no quiso arriesgarse y la decisión no fue difícil. Inmediatamente mandó a llamar a los ninjas elegidos a su oficina para ponerlos al tanto de la situación y hacer oficial la misión.

-Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga, irán a una misión de rango C. No obstante lo mucho que dudé siquiera en clasificarla dado el origen de los rumores, la misión consiste solamente en explorar las coordenadas que están en el pergamino que voy a darles y traerme información. No puedo enviar solo _genin_ , así que como el de más alto rango, tú serás el capitán Shikamaru.

-Pero Lady Hokage, solo somos dos, los equipos deben ser de tres personas, ¿o no? Eso nos lo enseñan desde los primeros años en la academia. -Replica Shikamaru. Su incomodidad por las cosas fuera de lugar no le permite quedarse callado, ni siquiera frente a la Hokage.

-No soy ninguna tonta Shikamaru, conozco las reglas y aunque no tengo por qué darte cuentas ni razones, te lo diré. –A Lady Tsunade no le gusta ser confrontada, pero reconoce a Shikamaru como un _shinobi_ que funciona al 100% conociendo todos los detalles, mas no quiso elevar su ego. –Hay muy pocos _shinobis_ actualmente en la aldea y ninguno de los últimos informes de espionaje y reconocimiento alertan sobre posibles enemigos o personas a kilómetros a la redonda. Pero los hombres que nos avisaron han sido fieles a la aldea durante toda su vida a pesar de no pertenecer a nuestra milicia, por lo que tomaré en cuenta su palabra, ¿está claro?

-Lady Tsunade confía plenamente en ustedes. –Se escuchó la voz con dulzura de Shizune a penas como un eco que contrastaba los gritos iracundos de la Hokage. –Tus habilidades de sigilo, Shikamaru, y tu _kekkei genkai_ , Hinata, son perfectos para este tipo de misiones.

La inseguridad de Hinata la dejó muda, no sabía si eso sería suficiente. Naruto estaba entrenando con uno de los _Sanin_ pero no sabía nada más de él, Neji aumentaba sus habilidades increíblemente rápido y Kiba y Shino, sus compañeros, se encontraban en misiones con sus respectivos clanes, pues los consideraban valiosos elementos. Al contrario, comparándose con ellos, si no fuera por su _kekei genkai_ y por ser la hija de Hiashi-Sama quien además está decepcionado de ella, sentía que no sería nadie.

Hinata salió de la oficina detrás de Shikamaru con la mirada baja, preguntándose si era capaz de sobrevivir a una misión sin ninguna de las personas capaces de darle una pizca de valor.

-Hinata, ¿todo bien? –Preguntó su nuevo capitán, advirtió que estaba desconcentrada. –Oye, sé que no tenemos mucha experiencia trabajando juntos pero es solo eliminar las sospechas de unos viejos vendedores, lo más probable es que sea algo muy aburrido.

-Claro, Shikamaru. –Contestó. La condescendencia ha acompañado a Hinata desde que aprendió a hablar y aunque Shikamaru ignoraba eso, no le impidió notarla.

-Claro… ya sé que no soy Naruto ni nada, pero puedes confiar en mí, haremos un buen trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Naruto? ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que lo haremos, yo no mencioné a Naruto. –Hinata se ruborizó, más aún porque era justo la persona en la que estaba pensando.

-Sí, como sea… -Shikamaru trató de evadir el nerviosismo de su compañera-, mira, cuando fueron a buscarme estaba dormido aquí afuera así que no traigo mis armas ni nada, debo ir a mi casa para equiparme, así que nos veremos en la puerta este en 20 minutos, ¿entendido?

-Sí… ahí estaré.


	3. De nuevo, mucho gusto

A través del bosque, a la luz del atardecer, ambos _shinobi_ avanzaban a velocidad moderada hacia aquella cabaña. Desde que partieron, solo podía escucharse el tintineo de los _kunai_ y _shuriken_ en las mochilas a cada salto y el rechinar de las ramas utilizadas como impulso en el camino de la pareja.

En formación paralela, a medida que se iban acercando, Shikamaru empezó a poner más atención en Hinata que en la ruta durante varios minutos, su mirada, analítica y fría, comenzó a ganar peso paulatinamente sobre la chica, hasta que ésta volteó y se encontró con esos ojos pequeños que parecen perforar el alma. Por su puesto, que Hinata lo mirara no lo intimidó.

-¿Shikamaru? –Dijo Hinata con voz resoplada sin perder la destreza en su paso, ni los ojos de su camarada.

-¿Sí? –Respondió volteando hacia el horizonte para esquivar algunas ramas.

-Es que llevas un rato observándome y…

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? –La interrumpió. –Lo siento. Trataba de predecir cuándo ibas a explotar… no literalmente, claro.

-Yo… creo que no te entiendo, Shikamaru.

-Supongo que es un prejuicio. –Comenzó a explicar. –Verás, en cada misión Ino siempre está gritando y regañando, Choji es muy paciente pero en ocasiones la verdad no la aguanto, además, Sakura tampoco es del equipo de las calladas y Ten Ten no tiene opción con esos dos, la verdad no envidio a Neji. Es casi un regalo que tú no hagas lo mismo.

-Ya veo, creo que te entiendo un poco. –Shikamaru volteó a verla con una ceja levantada un poco sorprendido. –Bueno, a veces Kiba es algo… hiperactivo.

Shikamaru sonrió asintiendo acelerando su paso levemente, a algunos cientos de metros adelante estarían llegando al perímetro de la cabaña. Luego de la señal del capitán para detenerse, pidió a Hinata utilizar su técnica para ver a través de las paredes pero la cabaña estaba vacía, no había nada anormal.

-Bien, parece que estamos solos, probablemente no encontraremos nada pero no habremos terminado la misión si no vigilamos. Por ahora no entraremos para no perturbar el interior, cualquier movimiento podría alterar la consecuencia de los eventos. –El joven chunin comenzó a exponer el plan sosteniendo una mirada fija hacia la vieja construcción de madera, con apenas algunas pausas casi imperceptibles para tomar aire. –Ya oscureció, en este punto del día es más probable que alguien venga a utilizarla por lo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí. Comamos algo y después nos turnaremos la guardia relevándonos cada tres horas. Instalaremos trampas en puntos estratégicos solo para protegernos nosotros, alejadas de la cabaña, si las ponemos cerca y de verdad alguien está ocupándola, podríamos alertar a un posible enemigo sobre nuestra presencia o lastimar a alguien inocente si es un simple viajero sin hogar y en cualquier caso, habremos fracasado. Si después del amanecer no se ha presentado nadie, entraremos a recolectar información y si no sucede nada inusual, habremos terminado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Hinata no respondió. Por supuesto que no había ninguna pregunta. Quedó absorta, no habían pasado ni cinco segundos después de que le mencionó que su Byakugan no había detectado nada cuando él ya había hecho una estrategia. Su ascenso a _chunin_ no había sido suerte, como algunos, incluida ella en secreto, pensaban. ¿Ese chico habilidoso era el perezoso que se dormía en las clases? O, ¿era su pereza hablando evitando cualquier desgaste de energía? Se preguntaba. Al final, ¿qué importaba?, parecía que lo había hecho ya decenas de veces, incluso recordaba a Kurenai- _sensei_ más indulgente al determinar los procedimientos.

-Hinata. –Hizo una voz monótona, posó su mirada sobre ella abriendo un preámbulo que la hizo preocuparse. –Es cierto que dije que esta misión sería muy aburrida pero sería un tonto si no te digo esto, ya que, como ninjas, siempre nos encontraremos en peligro. –Aquellos ojos pálidos, asustados, se abrieron más frunciendo el ceño en su cara. –Conozco muy poco tus habilidades, además de tu encuentro con Neji y lo que sé sobre tu clan, ignoro tu destreza en batalla, tu velocidad de reacción o el poder de alguna técnica de ofensa o de defensa que no sea de corta distancia, en pocas palabras me es difícil saber cómo vas a actuar si nos atacan. –Su cabello le ensombreció el rostro y devolvió su mirada al suelo, de nuevo alguien más estaba decepcionado de ella y ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de demostrar nada. –Sin embargo, esa pelea me dejó claro que posees una voluntad inquebrantable que me hace recordar a cierta persona ruidosa, testaruda y rubia que se encuentra muy lejos de la aldea en estos momentos. Hinata, en lo que a mí concierne, eso te hace más fuerte que muchos, incluso que algunos que te superan en grado. Como mi compañera, tienes toda mi confianza y como capitán, estoy más que satisfecho con el equipo que me fue asignado.

La sonrisa en la cara de Hinata no temió en aparecer, su rostro se iluminó. Era cierto que no le había dado oportunidad de demostrarle nada extraordinario en lo que iba de la misión, pero no hizo falta, la fuerza de su espíritu marcó a Shikamaru, a su compañero, a su capitán. Con la cara en alto, ahora su mentón estaba a la altura del orgullo que sentía por verse más fuerte. Apenas pudo disimular que aquellas palabras la impulsaban para querer soltar una carcajada de alegría al sentir un valor que solo sentía con Shino, Kiba, Neji o Naruto.

-Gracias, de verdad aprecio que me lo digas. –Llevó sus manos al pecho y de sus ojos nació un leve brillo. –Solo que ahora me siento avergonzada, no sé qué decir, no sabía que habías adquirido tanta experiencia dirigiendo misiones, eso me hace confiar más en nuestro resultado, pero te he subestimado, por favor, permíteme ser la primera en turno para la guardia. –Le pidió entusiasmada.

-No hay problema, solo que… -un rugido se escuchó en medio del bosque -, ¡tengo mucha hambre! –Era el estómago de Shikamaru que no había comido nada en todo el día. –Comamos algo o empezaré a delirar con costillas de cerdo en salsa dulce.

Mientras cenaban y preparaban las trampas, intercambiaron algunas anécdotas divertidas de sus compañeros de equipo y recordaban sus días de infancia en la academia. Ambos estaban contentos de que, a pesar de los años de ser compañeros estudiantes y no haber construido una sólida amistad, habían encontrado en el otro a alguien con quien conversar como pocas veces satisfacen al alma unas simples palabras.

La risa humilde de Hinata complementaba el humor austero de Shikamaru, incluso por un breve momento olvidaron qué hacían allí. Pero al recordar sus deberes, Hinata fue a su puesto y Shikamaru se quedó contemplando las estrellas como le gusta hacerlo, dejándose caer en un sueño hasta el momento en el que fuera el turno de Hinata para descansar. Así, acompañados por los sonidos nocturnos y del viento meciendo los árboles que los rodeaban, transcurrió la noche, sin ninguna novedad para la misión, pero cada quien con el corazón ligeramente más grande para darle más espacio a una persona que se lo merecía.


	4. ¿Están listos?

Al sol se le veía nacer y Shikamaru estaba de guardia. Hinata recogió sus cosas y se acercó a él para continuar con el plan. Ambos se acercaron más al lugar, la maleza alrededor era muy densa y había insectos por todas partes, difícilmente se podría asegurar que alguien hubiera estado quedándose dentro.

Shikamaru daba señales con la mano y avanzaban registrando el exterior. Los ejercicios de Iruka-Sensei en la academia daban frutos. Pronto, habían llegado a la puerta de entrada, firmes cuales pilares, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha custodiando ese viejo pedazo de madera, se dispusieron a entrar. El capitán empujó la puerta, no tenía cerrojo. Un aroma penetrante a humedad comenzó a esparcirse. Entraron sigilosamente y cada paso hacía sonar la madera hinchada. Estaba oscuro, la luz entraba poco a pesar de que la puerta daba directamente al este y de que había una ventana pequeña al otro lado. Aun con el sol de frente los rayos no se reflejaban, se opacaban por el moho en las paredes. Por dentro parecía una casa, pero estaba descuidada con trapos rotos en el suelo y muebles viejos y arrumbados por todas partes, daba una sensación de soledad y tristeza, como si ni siquiera le preocupara que se sintiera acogedora a quien alguna vez vivió ahí.

Era un espacio grande, por lo menos de veinte metros cuadrados. Se veían muchas entradas, todas sin puerta, tan sombrías como todo lo demás; también escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso. Mientras caminaban juntos, hombro con hombro, en línea recta, en posición de fortalecer la defensa del otro, cada uno se mantuvo alerta, esperando cualquier ataque proveniente de los oscuros marcos que daban hacia cuartos inhóspitos.

Cuando por fin se encontraban en el centro de la construcción, se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente solos y exhalaron tranquilos. Después de varias misiones todavía les es difícil no contener la respiración frente al peligro. Irguieron sus espaldas y se dieron la vuelta quedando cara a cara. Se miraron fijamente, estudiaron sus rostros: el cabello, los ojos, los labios. Ninguno podía mentirse, era la primera vez en sus jóvenes vidas que tenían la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de alguien del sexo opuesto que les agradara sin las miradas de nadie. Su pulso y respiración se aceleraban y el tiempo avanzaba sin ser percibido. Fueron inconscientes de cuánto fue exactamente lo que permanecieron así. Pero solo uno de ellos actuó.

-Probablemente esto no es ni contemporáneo a nuestros padres. Separémonos. –Dijo Shikamaru girando la cabeza rápidamente, dirigiendo sus pasos al lado opuesto. –Registra arriba, yo revisaré abajo y te alertaré si alguien o algo entra.

Fue como salpicar agua fría. Hinata bajó la cabeza, llevó el pulgar a sus labios y volvió a levantar su cara respirando para tratar de recuperar su aliento. Asintió y subió.

Al cabo de varios minutos de no encontrar nada, Hinata encontró una puerta, la única cerrada y con varios seguros. Sacó una ganzúa y gracias a sus habilidades visuales la abrió fácilmente. Se dio cuenta de que no era el hogar de ningún ninja.

Entró pero era difícil caminar, había pergaminos tirados de todo tipo por todo el piso así como en estantes. Pero solo uno parecía importante, estaba en un pequeño escritorio con tinta derramada sugiriendo que alguien había pasado mucho tiempo escribiendo ahí. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

-¡Shikamaru, creo que encontré algo! –Gritó y al cabo de un par de minutos se reunió con ella mientras seguía leyendo. –Échale un vistazo, no estoy segura de si es lo que creo que es.

-¿Y qué crees que es? –Preguntó Shikamaru retirándoselo lentamente de las manos.

-Bueno, habla sobre una filosofía pacifista, un mundo sin _shinobis_ … -Decía mientras el semblante de Shikamaru cambiaba conforme lo iba leyendo.

-Esta persona planteaba un sistema económico y social sin castigos penales para criminales y sin fuerzas militares. Esto… ¡es un manifiesto! Este documento va totalmente en contra de lo que hoy conocemos. Aunque no es tan descabellado, si eliminamos las partes de radicalización utópicas, podría adaptarse y… ¿escuchaste algo?

 _-¡Estilo de tierra! ¡Jutsu Pilares de tierra!_

Se escuchó una voz desconocida gritando desde afuera y grandes rocas en forma de lanzas gigantes emergieron de la tierra.

-¡¿Qué ra…?!

-¡Muévete Shikamaru! –Hinata lo embistió impidiendo que las rocas lo atravesaran. – ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Ambos saltaron rápidamente de la cabaña destruida esquivando los obstáculos que dejó ese ataque destructivo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Y esos qué? –Escucharon exclamar desde lejos.

-¡Allá están! –Apuntó Hinata con su dedo a un hombre robusto que salía huyendo junto con otras dos personas. –Voy tras ellos.

-Hinata, ¡no! –Shikamaru la jaló del brazo y una carambola de papeles bomba comenzó a estallar a su alrededor atrapando algunas de las pertenencia de ella.

-¡Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas! –Un escudo de _chakra_ se formó para protegerlos, Shikamaru estaba tan sorprendido que no podía ni parpadear.

-Nos salvaste. Vamos tras ellos. –Bañado en polvo y con manchas de sangre, se levantó a buscar a los desconocidos. – ¿A dónde se fueron? ¡El maldito humo no me deja ver nada!

-¡ _Byakugan_! ¡Rápido, están a medio kilómetro frente a nosotros! –Con la adrenalina a tope, Hinata comenzó con la persecución.

-¡No les quites los ojos de encima!, necesitamos saber quiénes son esos tipos, dejaron papeles bomba por todos lados allá atrás. Obviamente no querían ser encarados. –Gritaba Shikamaru a la silueta de su compañera. Era su guía, él no podía ver nada y todo dependía de ella, en ese momento más que nunca agradeció al Quinto Hokage por la miembro de su equipo. La siguió por varios metros sin dudar.

-¡Se detuvieron y tratan de esconderse! Hay que ir más rápido para alcanzarlos. Utilizaré mi _Byakugan_ para rastrearlos.

-No, no gastes chakra, haremos lo mismo, tengo el presentimiento de que ni siquiera saben por qué están huyendo… de hecho, ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué los perseguimos nosotros. Qué molesto. –Había que poner control a la situación, era más que una misión de reconocimiento. El capitán tenía que crear una estrategia completamente nueva. Se inclinó a meditar pero algo lo detuvo. –Hinata, tu hombro, está... ¿deforme? Lo tienes dislocado. Esto fue mi culpa. –Shikamaru estaba molesto.

Hinata vio la cara de su compañero y por un momento sintió que era su responsabilidad. Pero las cosas eran diferentes. Él no estaba molesto con ella, sino con él mismo, no solo la había subestimado en muchos niveles, además había salido lastimada por no protegerse solo y esas heridas, ahora no tan ajenas, le dolían. Unos ojos más expertos, lo verían avergonzado y derrotado a mitad del bosque persiguiendo a un enemigo que ni siquiera figuraba en su cabeza. Pero a pesar de su kekkei genkai, esa era una vista que Hinata aún no desarrollaba.

-No te preocupes, aguantaré un poco. –Le dijo Hinata ocultando su dolor.

-No quisiera pedírtelo pero sí, por favor aguanta. Avancemos hasta donde localizaste su parada y te ayudaré.

Con mucho cuidado y en breves minutos llegaron a un punto seguro en donde podrían ver si salían sus atacantes. Shikamaru le pidió a Hinata no moverse mientras preparaba un bálsamo. Después de eso hubo silencio absoluto, cortó algunas plantas y las mezcló con agua de sus provisiones para triturarlas en un mortero.

-Discúlpame. –Shikamaru colocó sus manos para acomodar el hueso y presionó con fuerza. Hinata apenas pujó. Tomó el mortero y se lo dio. –Este es un bálsamo de los Yamanaka, vi que perdiste el tuyo allá atrás. Te ayudará.

Se dio vuelta para que ella pudiera tener privacidad, después de algunos minutos, lo llamó.

-Shikamaru… –Ahí estaba esa voz delgada e inocente tan particular que solo se escuchaba frente a Naruto. –Te… ¿te molestaría ayudarme? No puedo cubrirme la zona de mi espalda.

El chico volteó y no pudo evitar asombrarse. Hinata tenía la mano derecha, la de su hombro herido, sosteniendo su ropa para tapar su pecho, y la otra sosteniendo el mortero solo con su banda cubriéndole el cuello y con la espalda totalmente desnuda; tenía varias heridas hechas, al parecer, por haber protegido a Shikamaru del Jutsu de Tierra.

Aquel chico del clan Nara la vio a los ojos y no dijo nada, únicamente tomó el bálsamo y caminó para colocarse detrás de ella. Sus dedos ásperos cubiertos de la pasta acariciaban las heridas y su respiración volvió a tomar fuerza. Hinata comenzó a sentir cómo la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón aumentaban hasta palpitarle el cuello, cerró los ojos y se perdió en el momento.

Cuando terminó con la última llaga, esta vez fue Hinata quien se apartó, se cubrió detrás de un árbol y se vistió. Había palabras que se gritaban silenciosamente en el aire, mas nadie las pronunció. Se prepararon de nuevo y subieron al árbol más alto para poder tener una mejor visión de las personas a las que perseguían. El corazón de ninguno volvió a su ritmo normal, al menos no mientras siguieron juntos.


	5. Creo en un mundo mejor

El sol ascendía, los ninjas de la Hoja se mantenían en su posición al igual que los desconocidos. Ambos bandos esperaban el primer movimiento del enemigo. Cada segundo valía. Desde aquél árbol, Hyuga y Nara lidiaban con la misión y con ellos mismos.

-Shikamaru, ¿y si el enemigo ataca?

-¿Que si me gusta tu espalda?

-¡No! No dije eso

-Perdón… ¡¿Que si me gusta cuál?!

-¿Qué? ¡No!, pregunto qué pasará si el enemigo nos ataca, ese decir, si tienes un plan de contraataque. –La joven shinobi alzó un poco la voz, aún temerosa. –Disculpa, a veces hablo muy bajo.

-¡Ah! No, no es eso, tu volumen está bien, discúlpame a mí, es que yo… mi cabeza está en tus… dos… situaciones, afuera... ¡adentro de la cabaña! Lo que pasó adentro y ahora aquí afuera… -No podía formular oraciones completas. Miró al cielo unos segundos, tomó aire y exhaló. –Olvida lo que dije. Sí, tengo algunos planes en la cabeza pero necesito saber a lo que nos enfrentamos. Repasemos la situación. Primero, ¿exactamente en qué tipo de lugar crees que estábamos?

-¿Te refieres a la cabaña? Bueno, no parecía una guarida, no había trampas pero tampoco lucía como un hogar, no se veía familiar, probablemente algún ermitaño.

-Eso parecía, ¿verdad? Un ermitaño en una casa con varias habitaciones, la mayoría vacías y muebles tirados por casi todas partes. Podría ser que en algún momento tuvo un objetivo esa construcción, ¿un albergue para las guerras? No, una ubicación demasiado vulnerable y, ¿por qué las habitaciones? En situaciones de crisis no te pones exigente por tu comodidad ni privacidad.

-Probablemente una escuela.

-¿Una escuela? Pero, ¿qué enseñarían?

-Antes de encontrar el pergamino que leíste, pude ver todos los que estaban tirados, había de todos los temas: historia, literatura, matemáticas, algunos pergaminos shinobi y otros más en blanco. Era toda una biblioteca.

-¿Qué tipo de pergaminos shinobi?

-Teoría sencilla sobre el chakra, temas muy simples en realidad, como los de los primeros grados de la academia.

-¿Quería hacer una escuela shinobi? Tiene sentido, el espacio, las habitaciones podrían ser salones, escritorios y anaqueles por todas partes. Pero, ¿por qué a las afueras y en el territorio de la Aldea de la Hoja? Hubiera podido pedir apoyo a la aldea para ser instructor, a menos que quisiera hacer su propia aldea, solo que, ¿qué sentido tendría entonces fundar una escuela shinobi y tener en mente algo como lo que hay en el pergamino? Un mundo sin shinobi.

-¿Hay o había en el pergamino?

-Hay. Lo rescaté mientras salíamos de los escombros. –Dijo mientras lo sacaba de su bolsa. –Le daré otro vistazo, tal vez nos dé alguna pista.

-Vaya, ¿en qué momento lo rescataste? Espera, tus reflejos, Shikamaru, si yo no te empujaba podrías haber salido mal herido o muerto, no esquivaste el Jutsu, ¿bajaste tu guardia por leer el pergamino?

-Dentro de la misión está el recolectar información, eso ya lo sabes.

-Pero tú lo estabas leyendo nada más, no lo guardabas o lo protegías, tú… ¿estabas seguro de que yo te protegería? ¿Bajaste tu guardia porque yo estaba ahí? –Shikamaru solo la escuchaba con una expresión indiferente. – ¿Y si no podía hacerlo? Pudimos haber muerto, yo no soy tan fuerte, no soy tan hábil.

-¿Y entonces cómo lo hiciste? –Respondió enérgico, inusual en él. – ¿Entonces de dónde viene este carácter que ahora muestras? Nunca nos arriesgué, en ningún momento lo hice, es cierto que bajé la guardia, pero nunca inconsciente de que tú estarías para salvar cualquier intrusión. Hinata, superaste mis expectativas, casi me atraviesan con una lanza de piedra, casi nos calcinan, nos trajiste hasta aquí.

Se quedó callada mirándolo fijamente, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

-De verdad estás bien conmigo, ¿de verdad confías en mí?

-Tú sola puedes responderte. –La calma había vuelto a él. -Hemos llegado hasta este punto por ti, atravesaste un obstáculo totalmente ajeno a las probabilidades, yo solo te seguí. Confío en ti y sé que confías en mí o no me hubieras pedido curarte semidesnuda.

Hinata se ruborizó como nunca, no sabía lo que sentía, jamás se había visto en una situación similar, en todas las misiones siempre quedaba en tercer plano porque así decidía estar y sus compañeros aportaban a que así se dieran las cosas. Kiba siempre atacando antes de preguntar y Shino rescatándolos de los problemas, ella era solo un apoyo secundario, generalmente no tomaba la iniciativa. Además, no podía negar que seguía repasando en su mente a Shikamaru detrás de ella tocando su espalda desnuda. Lo disfrutó y no quería aceparlo.

-Me disculpo por hacerte pasar una situación tan vergonzosa, no volverá a pasar.

-¿De qué hablas? No fue algo vergonzoso, fue lindo ver tu cuello y tu espalda, es decir, no eres un portento pero tampoco un esperpento. –Se dio un silencio incómodo y un reflejo lo hizo frotar su nuca al analizar lo que dijo. –Bien, hablé de más. Nada más sabe que estoy para ayudarte, pídelo cuando quieras. Eso es lo importante.

-Lo agradezco. –Lo miró sonrojada a los ojos. – ¿Qué dice el pergamino? –Desvió la tensión.

-Claro, déjame ver, ¿en dónde me quedé?

Había pasado casi una hora mientras Shikamaru leía y Hinata rumiaba ideas en su cabeza. Él creía en ella, dejó su vida y el futuro de la misión en ella sin preguntar, así nada más porque sabía que lo lograría y, por si fuera poco, ella, su cuerpo, a él le agradaba, desconocía cómo se suponía que debía sentirse. Su corazón había estado con Naruto desde que era una niña y ahora, sin más, había llegado él.

-En qué problemático escenario nos metieron esos viejos aldeanos. Al menos pudieron haber donado un poco de provisiones. –Bromeó mientras se frotaba los ojos para tomar un descanso.

-Mi primo Neji dice que el manejo de técnicas espacio-temporales de Ten-Ten les permite no tener que cargar provisiones. La misma técnica para invocar sus armas la utiliza para invocar alimentos desde sus pergaminos.

-¿De verdad? Eso debe ser muy práctico, pero qué remedio, debemos ajustarnos a lo que tenemos. ¿Sabes? Volviendo a lo nuestro, hay algo muy curioso en este pergamino, creo que tiene un mensaje oculto, después de cada cierto número de líneas se puede encontrar una oración. Superficialmente, a primera vista y como tú misma leíste, plantea una sociedad pacifista, sin embargo, con lo que he descubierto de la parte escondida hasta ahora, habla de una monarquía absolutista, eso no le agrada a muchas personas. La cabaña no tenía nada de valor, y creo que ellos no nos esperaban ahí y de todo lo que había adentro, esto es lo más valioso, debo suponer que querían destruirlo.

-¿No querrían recuperarlo?

-Lo dudo. ¿Viste toda la carga de explosivos que usaron? Tampoco les daba tiempo para acercarse a recuperar algo, no querían que quedara nada. Sigo creyendo que lo que dice ese escrito es factible, tal vez cambiaría radicalmente nuestras vidas y nos llevaría muchos años adaptarnos pero así no viviríamos en un aire de guerra inminente todos los días, después de todo se supone que proteger nuestro patrimonio y vivir en paz es lo que todos buscamos. Alguien con la sabiduría y un buen grupo de consejeros podría hacerse cargo y si estas personas lo sabían puede que estén en contra de eso. Aunque necesito saber todo lo que dice entre líneas y para eso necesito tiempo.

-No lo tenemos, se están moviendo.

-Bien, Hinata, sobre el plan… –Guardó el pergamino. Arrancó un jirón de su camisa y la abrazó por el cuello. Le ató el pedazo de tela cubriéndole los ojos. –Por favor no te lo quites. Sigámoslos manteniendo la distancia. –Shikamaru tomó la mano de Hinata guiándola en cada salto. - ¿Recuerdas nuestros exámenes chunin? Lee, Naruto y Sasuke, ninguno de nosotros se imaginaba las habilidades que tenían. Lo que haremos es… ¿cuántos dijiste que eran?

-Solo pude ver tres.

-¡Maldita sea! Solo hay dos de ellos, debieron encontrarnos.

-¡Shikamaru! –Gritó Hinata mientras una mujer robusta en túnica roja, cicatrices en la cara y cabello largo la sostenía del cuello. Al instante, Shikamaru recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, venía de una segunda persona, un hombre en una túnica igual.

-¡No hagas nada, por favor, confía en mí! -Trató de aferrarse a la mano de Hinata y ella lo sostuvo con fuerza, pero una patada en la cara arrojó a Shikamaru lejos e hizo que se soltaran. – ¡No hagas nada, recuerda los exámenes!

Después de que se soltaron, Hinata lo escuchó luchando y fueron las últimas palabras que entendió mientras esa mujer desconocida la cargaba sometida. Sin poder ver nada y haciendo caso a su capitán y amigo, se dejó llevar lejos.


	6. Nos veo juntos en él

Se escuchaban pequeños pedazos de roca caer de los inestables muros de la cueva que la usuaria del elemento tierra y guardiana de Hinata había improvisado para resguardardarlas a ellas y a una tercera persona de la que solo podían escucharse pasos delicados pero ansiosos, apresurados.

– ¿En dónde diablos están esos dos? –Preguntó la tercera persona, era una mujer adulta, tenía una voz imponente. –Tu hermano y el otro idiota ya debieron haber regresado con noticias del tipo de la hoja. Estúpida de mí, ¿tú qué podrías decirme al respecto?, ni siquiera sabes hablar, mucho menos construir un fuerte decente, esta cosa se nos va a caer en la cabeza en cualquier momento.

La mujer siguió insultado a la captora de Hinata y, al cabo de varios minutos, se escucharon pasos más fuertes y pesados que se acercaban rápido.

– ¡Señora! –Era un hombre, poseía una voz grave. – ¡Lo venció! Lo venció, lo venció, lo venció…

– ¡Cállate de una vez! ¿Quién venció a quién, de qué hablas?

–El de la hoja señora. Fui al lugar para apoyar a nuestro compañero y desde lejos pude ver cómo lastimaba al ninja de la hoja le dejó muchas cortadas. –Aquél hombre parecía que disfrutaba lo que decía, Hinata comenzó a asustarse. –Pero en un instante, no sé cómo hizo que nuestro compañero se clavara su propio _kunai_ y cayó muerto, luego el de la Hoja volteó a verme, un presumido seguramente, con esa mirada relajada, pero yo soy más fuerte. –Comenzó a reír. Aunque enérgicas, sus palabras eran torpes, casi balbuceaba, era como escuchar a un niño gigante, no obstante su deseo por lastimar o matar, había inocencia en su voz.

–Bien, ¿y luego?

– ¿Y luego? Vine.

– ¿Lo mataste?

– ¿A quién?

– ¡Al de la hoja, imbécil!

– ¡Ah!, no.

–Pero acabas de decir que eras más fuerte que él y que además estaba herido.

–Sí, así es.

– ¡¿Y por qué no lo atacaste?!

–Porque usted me dijo que apoyara a mi compañero y le trajéramos noticias y yo vine a decirle que no podíamos traerle noticias porque mi compañero ya está muerto.

– ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Eres un retrasado! ¿Y dejaste que te viera? ¡¿Te das cuenta que le diste nuestra ubicación?! –La mujer golpeó la pared y una roca grande cayó e hizo vibrar el suelo. –Mira lo que provocas, ven aquí, te quedas a mi lado, tú sostén fuerte a la tontita, el novio ya no tarda en venir. –La mujer robusta levantó a Hinata del rincón en donde estaba y la tomó por el cuello nuevamente.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, Shikamaru le había dicho que no hiciera nada pero ahora no sabía qué giro tomarían las cosas, estaba preocupada por él, aquel hombre había dicho que estaba herido, entonces, ¿el plan continuaba? Tal vez este era el momento preciso en el que tenía que actuar, por lo que Shikamaru estaba seguro que podía confiar en ella, pero, ¿a qué se refería con los exámenes? ¿Se refería al bosque? ¿A escapar? O, ¿debía recordar no perder como lo hizo con Neji? Sin embargo, el verdadero problema era que no sabía lo que debía hacer porque estaba insegura de si salvar a su compañero o a la misión, si lo venció podría ser que no estuviera tan mal herido, pero quería estar con él, en su corazón sabía que quería hacerse cargo de él por lo que había llegado a sentir, aun si triunfaban en la misión, ella querría atenderlo, acompañarlo y velarlo. Llegaría a la aldea y se quedaría con él en la enfermería, lo vería despertar, le ayudaría a comer, ¿quién podría oponerse? Ino seguía esperando a Sasuke y Choji estaría de acuerdo.

Ya era tiempo de comenzar a actuar y dejar de pensar. Comenzó a planear cómo salir de ahí sin morir e ir a buscar a su capitán herido, a su amigo, al símbolo de su nueva seguridad, a Shikamaru.


	7. Si soy yo quien lo gobierna

En aquella cueva a punto de derrumbarse, oscura, con ella como rehén, Hinata estaba a punto de activar su byakugan, liberarse e ir a buscar su compañero, aunque desconocía los jutsus de aquella mujer y las habilidades del tipo grande, se arriesgaría a intentar escapar.

\- ¡No soy una amenaza! –La voz de Shikamaru se oyó por fuera de la cueva. Con su reserva de chakra a punto de expulsar, se tranquilizó. –Por favor no me hagan nada, estoy herido. –Su voz iba acercándose cada vez más. –Ella no puede ver, la explosión del bosque le dañó los ojos y yo estoy herido y agotado.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces qué hacían espiándonos?

\- Creí que podía contra ustedes, pero obviamente me equivoqué, pude con uno, y ustedes son tres, ya llegué a mi límite. Solo déjennos ir, se los suplico, alabaré sus nombres si es necesario.

-Alabar nuestros nombres… ¿eso es acaso un pobre intento para revelar nuestra identidad? No eres muy listo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué les enseñan en esa aldea suya? –Dijo burlándose del comentario. –No importa, digamos que yo soy Ichi, asesinaste a Ni y ellos son los hermanos San y Shi.1

\- ¿Y quién soy yo, señora Chiyoko? Quiero ser San, no quiero ser el último como siempre. –Interrumpió el hermano varón.

-A él puedes llamarlo, imbécil. –Dijo la líder enojada. –Bueno, así que quieres que los deje ir, no creo que seas tan estúpido como para creer que no debas darme algo a cambio.

-Querías destruir lo que quedaba en la cabaña, ¿no? Aquí está. –Shikamaru arrojó a los pies de Chiyoko el pergamino hecho trizas y manchado de sangre. –Entre las estocadas que me dio Ni, logró destruirlo.

-Sí, eso quería, tal vez no eres tan tonto. Él era muy bueno con el kunai, tus brazos lacerados me dicen que eso lo descubriste por tu cuenta, pero aun así lo derrotaste, bien por ti. Entonces, ¿quieres a tu novia de vuelta?

\- ¿Mi novia?

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No le rompas el corazón, se veían tan tiernos tomados de la mano, o, ¿me vas a decir que todos los shinobi se tratan con tanta ternura en tu aldea? Te propongo esto, únanse a mí, a mi causa. –Cambió su tono de voz burlón para ser seria. –No te dejes guiar por cómo le hablo a esos dos, los encontré de niños, son fuertes y aprendieron el manejo del chakra pero son malos siguiendo instrucciones y yo tengo un carácter de los mil diablos, sin embargo los quiero, son como mis hermanos pequeños, aunque no puedo confiarles tareas complicadas. En cambio ustedes están entrenados, confían uno en el otro, y, obviamente, tienen grandes habilidades, lo que hiciste con Ni y aun si tu novia quedó ciega, son fuertes solo por haber sobrevivido a esa explosión.

\- Agradezco tu reconocimiento, pero, ¿por qué desertaríamos de nuestra aldea? Nos buscarían de inmediato como traidores.

-Precisamente por eso, ¿no estás cansado de los secretos? ¿Cansado de despertar todos los días pensando en que uno de tus amigos, tu novia, tu sensei, tus padres podrían morir en cualquier momento?

-Si así sucede, habrá sido por el bien de los nuestros.

\- ¿De los nuestros? ¡Bah! Mira en lo que se ha convertido el mundo, algo dividido, egoísta, haciendo de todo por encontrar el poder. Generando más y más violencia, haciendo que los traidores del equipo verde se unan al equipo azul porque es el ganador, que provoquen guerras, ¿y qué es lo que están ganando? ¿Más violencia? ¿Más muertes? En cuanto llegue alguien más poderoso el ciclo se repetirá. Yo tengo una idea, me fue heredada, una idea que no es aceptada por la civilización actual. Mi bisabuelo era un gran _shinobi_ que promovía la paz, pero su aldea, la Aldea escondida entre las rocas, lo traicionó, lo inculparon y él pudo escapar con su esposa e hijo, mi abuelo, lo pusieron en el libro bingo junto a la peor de las escorias. Pero él no se dio por vencido en su búsqueda, creó esa cabaña cerca La Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, la hizo para formar personas, no ninjas, personas que conocieran su historia y su sociedad, personas hechas de ciencia, filosofía y humanidad. Comenzó con algunos pocos que aceptaban sus ideas y les enseñó, pero un día, mi bisabuela trató de limpiar su nombre, fue con el Raikage para presentar su caso pero la capturaron y la mataron tratando de sacarle información. Los pupilos de mi bisabuelo se enteraron de boca en boca por las aldeas de que a él se le buscaba por traición, y aunque confiaban en él por lo que les había enseñado, estaban asustados de que les pasara lo mismo. Se quedó solo, enfureció pero no buscó la venganza, comenzó a escribir ese pergamino que hoy arrojas ensangrentado a mis pies. Luego de algunos años mi abuelo se enteró de que habían localizado la cabaña y se llevó a su padre, mi bisabuelo, lejos. Anduvieron mucho tiempo sin rumbo hasta que lograron situarse más allá de la aldea de la niebla, una vez ahí mi bisabuelo murió. Mi abuelo conoció a mi abuela, tuvo a mi padre y lo entrenó con lo poco que había podido estudiar de la academia durante su infancia y pubertad y con lo que su padre le había enseñado. Mi padre creció y se casó y me tuvo a mí, también me entrenó, me contaba la historia de su abuelo y de sus ideales, dijo que algún día seguiríamos su propósito de llevar conocimiento al mundo a base de ideas y no de poder. Pero en busca de territorio, shinobis de la niebla atacaron nuestra pequeña aldea y mataron a todos, yo fui la única que escapó. Tenía 16 años, anduve vagando hasta que me dieron trabajo en una tienda, en ese pueblo los conocí a ellos, eran apenas unos niños y no tenían para comer, yo los protegí y les enseñé lo que saben. Estuvimos sobreviviendo así hasta que me decidí a emprender mi viaje con el ideal de ms ancestros. Discúlpame por ser brusca pero debo responder por lo que creo, y creo en un mundo mejor. Tuve que destruir la cabaña para que no encontraran el pergamino y no siguieran buscándonos más como enemigos, pero no sabíamos que ustedes estaban dentro. Te pido perdón por lo que les pasó.

-Me has convencido. –Respondió Shikamaru.

\- ¿De verdad? Me alegro, empezamos los preparativos cuanto antes, hay muchos lugares en donde podemos comenzar con la formación de las personas. Ustedes podrán protegernos de los ataques irracionales de las milicias. También debemos ver si podemos hacer algo por ella, me siento tan mal de haberle causado eso.

-Claro, ¿solo que eso será antes o después de crear un gobierno totalitario con todas las aldeas destruidas contigo como gobernante?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no…

\- ¡Ah!, y corrijo tu historia, tu bisabuelo sí fue un traidor, como uno de tantos en cada aldea, intentó un golpe de estado y fracasó, luego su esposa lo abandonó y él la mató para que no lo delatara. Luego puso esa escuela para ganar seguidores, les prometió poder y la mayoría lo abandonaron por su prepotencia y porque se dieron cuenta que no les daría nada. Y no, no estás sola, se quedaron algunos y hay varios puntos pequeños organizados por el mundo para comenzar un ataque desde varios flancos, o al menos ese era el plan. Lo que sí es cierto es la parte de la cabaña, intentabas destruir el pergamino y no sabías que estábamos dentro.

-Así que lo decodificaste, la clave se nos ha ido dando de generación en generación, ¿qué mierda hiciste? ¿Dónde la con seguiste?

-Es un pergamino, solo hay que leerlo, fue fácil, sí lo dañó tu compinche pero aún podía leerse, yo lo terminé de destruir, ¿y dices que los tontos son tus subordinados? Ah y utilizan pergaminos para invocar herramientas y comida para no cargar provisiones, por eso entrenaste usuarios de elemento tierra, así no tienes que buscar en dónde quedarte, ellos lo fabrican para ti, eso lo acabo de descubrir en este momento. Así que tu naturaleza de chakra no es tierra, eso debe ser una pena, tener que depender de ellos para sobrevivir.

-Estúpido, ¡me estás dejando como una tonta! Me hiciste gastar toda esa verborrea de sufrida cuando tú ya lo sabías todo. –Comenzó a acumular chakra y a hacer posiciones de manos.

\- ¿Ese es el sello de tigre? ¡Cuidado! Podrías matarnos a todos aquí adentro. –Shikamaru mantenía un tono relajado, ella se detuvo. –Pero, espera, tranquilízate. Sí me voy a unir a ti. Mas, de ahora en adelante, no trates de engañarme.

\- ¿Hablas en serio o es alguna trampa?, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

-Unos ancianos notificaron a la Hokage de movimiento en la cabaña, nuestro trabajo era enviar información, ¿eran ustedes?

-Sí y no, hacíamos pruebas de un jutsu espacio-temporal con seres vivos, pero lo estábamos practicando, sin embargo no nos salió bien con personas, primero intentamos con animales grandes.

-Entonces eso fue lo que vieron, nos enviaron a investigar. –Hinata escuchaba la conversación, aunque la actuación de Shikamaru era tan buena que estaba asustándose.

-Pero no me has respondido, ¿es alguna trampa? Si lo es sé que no me lo dirás pero tu respuesta lo definirá todo.

-Leí todo el pergamino, desde que lo vi la primera vez me pareció una buena idea, un mundo así. La verdad a mí no me gusta seguir órdenes, ni hacer estas estúpidas misiones, por lo que parecía una buena opción. Luego lo leí completo y obviamente les faltan mejores estrategias. Aunque se han cuidado, son muy estrambóticos y descuidados en cada golpe, tan solo ve esto. El error de tu bisabuelo fue buscar gente adulta, pero mira a estos dos, San y Shi, los encontraste de niños, ¿no? Y te siguen como perros. Así es como debemos hacerlo. Yo conozco bien la aldea de la hoja, podríamos pasar sigilosamente para tomar algunos niños, aunque no sean de familia shinobi, al final serán carne de cañón. Después ir por los que están en la academia, ellos ya están entrenados, solo hay que convencerlos y se unirán a nosotros. Y quiero estar al frente de cada operación y saberlo todo. Por eso me quiero unir.

\- ¡Shikamaru, no! –Gritó Hinata. - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué hablas así de los niños?

-Creo que tu novia no está de acuerdo. –Dijo Chiyoko, aún con reservas de desconfianza.

-Es lo que veo. Hinata, -dirigió su voz y algunos pasos lentos a ella-, por favor entiende. Esto es para nosotros, piensa en tu familia, ¿cómo te han tratado? Naruto ya abandonó la Aldea y Kiba y Shino en algún momento te dejarán también. Quédate conmigo en esto.

\- ¡No!, ya cállate, ¡por favor! –Hinata estaba totalmente confundida, ¿debía enfrentarlo? No sabía lo que pasaba.

-Si quieres hacer esto, -interrumpió Chiyoko-, necesitas hacer algo con ella. A menos que estés mintiendo, hace un rato querías salvarla.

-Sí que haré algo con ella. –Respondió Shikamaru. –Además, ¿de qué sirve un soldado ciego? Y una esposa, ni se diga. Y vine a escucharte, salvarla era un extra. –Sacó un kunai. - ¿Qué arteria te gusta más? La aorta, la femoral...–Se acercaba más a ella.

\- ¡No! – Imperó Chiyoko. –Desde tu lugar, aún tienes fuerza para eso, ¿no?

-Tienes razón, no es una distancia larga. Bueno, tomemos la aorta.

-No quiero que me lo cuentes, ¡hazlo ya!

\- ¡Bien!, qué carácter, ahí va, ni lo verá llegar. –Dijo Shikamaru lanzando el kunai directo a Hinata y en segundos un borbotón de sangre hizo una mancha de sangre en el suelo.

* * *

1 En japonés, Ichi: Uno; Ni: Dos; San: Tres; Shi: Cuatro.


	8. Las verdaderas intenciones

Shikamaru lanzó el kunai directo a Hinata, pero él le había dado una señal. Lo atrapó en el aire y con el apuñaló la pierna de la mujer que la tenía amagada, pero no cedió, su brazos seguían presionándola fuerte del cuello. Chiyoko y Shi se quedaron sorprendidos.

– ¡Lo sabía! Era una trampa, ni siquiera es ciega. ¡Mátala de una vez! – Gritó Chiyoko a San, y esta comenzó a presionarla con más fuerza.

– ¡Hinata! ¡El espíritu de la juventud! –Exclamó Shikamaru.

– ¿El qué? – Dijo Hinata con voz apagada, apenas podía respirar. – ¡Lee!

Por fin cobraba sentido lo que había dicho Shikamaru acerca de los exámenes. Lee, Sasuke y Naruto, incluso Shikamaru, habían tenido éxito gracias a que sus contrincantes no conocían sus habilidades reales, aunque simbólico para Lee, nadie se esperaba el giro que tomaron las cosas en su encuentro con Gaara. Y a pesar de que era más poderoso que él, si hubiera sabido de las habilidades de Lee, pudo haberse prevenido y la pelea habría durado menos, así mismo pasó con Sasuke y Naruto.

Hinata no era tan buena como Lee pero sí tenía un Tai jutsu muy avanzado gracias a las enseñanzas de su clan. Tomó la mano de la mujer que la ahorcaba y se zafó de ella con gran velocidad, puso sus manos sobre el suelo y se impulsó para golpearla con los pies en el rostro lanzándola hacia arriba.

– ¡Sombra de Hoja Danzante! –Hinata se posicionó detrás de ella en el aire, se quitó el pedazo de tela de los ojos, tomó el kunai clavado en su pierna y se lo clavó en la nuca. Le destruyó la espina. Ambas cayeron, pero aquella mujer quedó inerte.

– ¡Hermana! –Gritó Shi corriendo rápidamente hacia Hinata.

– ¡Remolino de la Hoja! – Hinata lanzó una patada hacia él, pero este era mucho más fuerte, ni siquiera lo movió.

– Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso. –La mujer iba a intervenir.

– ¡Jutsu clones de sombra! – Gritó Shikamaru y un par de clones aparecieron en cada costado de Chiyoko. – ¡Tú no te mueves! –Intentó que frenara su paso. – ¡Ahora, Hinata!

– ¡Byakugan! ¡Arte del puño suave! –Se quedó en posición esperando a Shi. – ¡Ocho trigramas! –Aumentó su velocidad, cargando su cuerpo hacia ella, estaba dispuesto a embestirla. – ¡Sesenta y cuatro palmas! –Por fin quedó en frente. – ¡Dos palmas! –Lo detuvo en seco, a dos golpes. – ¡Cuatro palmas! ¡Ocho palmas! –El hombre retrocedía a cada golpe. – ¡Dieciséis palmas! ¡Sesenta y cuatro palmas! –Salió arrojado y no se movió más.

Al ver eso, Chiyoko fue corriendo hacia ella, Shikamaru fue a su lado y sus clones hacían exactamente lo mismo, pronto se desvanecieron.

– No son clones de sombra, son simples ilusiones. –La mujer dio un salto haciendo posiciones de mano. – ¡Estilo de agua! ¡Jutsu chorro de agua! –De su boca salió agua con una presión que Hinata esquivó pero logró hacer un hoyo en el suelo duro.

La batalla había comenzado, Shikamaru lanzó un par de shuriken que Chiyoko logró desviar con brazaletes que poseía en los brazos. Se dirigió hacia él, y él sacó el último kunai que le quedaba, después de algunos movimientos, Hinata llegó por detrás pero Chiyoko también poseía un Tai Jutsu avanzado. Al sentir la presencia de Hinata la esquivó, provocando que golpeara a Shikamaru en la mano donde tenía el kunai y lo soltó. Ambos compañeros quedaron lado a lado y corrieron a enfrentarse a ella, no obstante el poder de Hinata y el apoyo de Shikamaru aún con los brazos heridos, Chiyoko los contuvo por mucho tiempo bloqueando sus ataques. Cuando los dos combinaron un puño en alto, ella si inclinó y logró golpear a ambos en el vientre, dándose tiempo para retroceder.

– ¡Jutsu clon de Agua! – Un duplicado de Chiyoko apareció a su lado. – Voy por el chico. –Dijo el clon. La original se quedó en su posición mientras el clon llegó a pelear contra Shikamaru.

–Cuidado Hinata, nos estudió. –Decía Shikamaru con las sílabas separadas por los movimientos que hacía esquivando. –Sabe que no tenemos ataques a distancia y que tú podrías deshacerte rápidamente de los clones, tenemos que cambiar cuanto antes.

Al escuchar eso Hinata se dirigió hacia él.

– ¡Estilo de Agua! ¡Jutsu látigo de agua! – Un zarpazo de agua golpeó el brazo Hinata provocándole una cortada. – No, niña, tú eres mía. –La mujer comenzó a lanzar proyectiles de agua hacia Hinata y esta los evadía uno a uno.

– Shikamaru, ¿no puedes usar tu jutsu de sombras? – Hinata preguntó desesperada.

– No, hay muy poca luz, intento llevar al clon afuera pero no puedo. ¡Espera! Ven hacia mí, haremos que golpee a su clon. –Hinata corrió y él comenzó a bloquear solamente los golpes del clon de Chiyoko obligándola a retroceder con él.

Chiyoko escuchó su intención, cuando estaba a punto de caer, se detuvo. Al sentir Shikamaru que Hinata estaba a su lado, dio un salto hacia atrás.

– ¡Cambio! – Dijo Shikamaru, en un instante Hinata atacó al clon de agua y Shikamaru se convirtió en el objetivo de la Chiyoko original, pues ella sabía que si seguí atacando a Hinata golpearía a su clon. – Caíste en mi trampa, esta fue la intención todo el tiempo.

– Maldito niño, te crees muy listo, ¿no? Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso. ¡Estilo de agua! ¡Gran cañón de agua! – Un delgado chorro de agua salió arrojado directo a Hinata y atravesó a su clon haciéndolo desvanecer. Ella se cubrió con su defensa de chakra pero movió tanto las rocas que provocó un derrumbe, en un momento, una gran roca golpeó su cabeza y cayó sin poder moverse.

– ¡No! –La voz de Shikamaru se quebró en un grito largo. –No has ganado. –Sacó una bomba de luz y la arrojó hacia arriba. Explotó y un gran destello inundó la cueva, todo se veía blanco y se hizo un silencio. – ¡Jutsu de sombra estrangulante! –La voz de Shikamaru dominó el ambiente y un crujir se hizo presente.

Después de eso, Hinata, con su sangre cubriéndole los ojos solo podía ver a Shikamaru corriendo hacia ella y atrás de él, el cuerpo de Chiyoko con el cuello roto. Se sintió en sus brazos e intentó llevarla afuera. Más rocas comenzaron a caer y vencieron a Shikamaru, no tuvo más remedio que ponerla en el suelo y convertirse en un escudo humano para ella.

Quedaron sepultados con algunas piedras grades que sirvieron para que no fueran aplastados completamente.

–Hinata, Hinata, por favor no te duermas, despierta, Hinata, no cierres los ojos por favor. –Decía Shikamaru con lágrimas deslizándose en su cara.

–Shi... Shikamaru…

–Aquí estoy.

–Lo hicimos, entendí tu plan.

–Sí, claro que lo hiciste, sabía que lo harías, confío en ti, ¿recuerdas? Solo había que esconder nuestras verdaderas habilidades.

–Shikamaru, yo, lo siento, estás lastimado por mi culpa.

–No, no digas eso, yo quise esto… bueno, no lastimarme, protegerte, yo… –Hinata cerraba sus ojos lentamente. –No, por favor, no, no te vayas.

Hinata seguía consciente, pero no podía abrir los ojos. Todavía oía la voz de Shikamaru pero le era imposible responderle, ni siquiera moverse. De repente, sintió un beso en la frente, no supo si fue real.

-Tranquilo, príncipe, la princesa despertará en la enfermería. –La voz de Pakkun fue lo último que escuchó.


	9. Epílogo (final)

Tres hombres disfrutaban de una tarde bebiendo sake en un establecimiento al cual han ido durante años, pero no tantos como su amistad. Uno de ellos acababa de contar la historia de un par de ninjas cuya misión de reconocimiento se había dificultado más de lo previsto semanas atrás. Shikaku y Choza, escuchaban atentos a Inoichi.

–Vaya historia, Inoichi. Y, ¿qué hacía Pakkun ahí? –Preguntó Choza.

–Después de la primera noche, Kakashi llegó de su misión a reportarse con la Hokage, ella aprovechó para pedirle que echara un vistazo, dado el tiempo que se habían tardado en llegar. Kakashi llegó a donde estaba la cabaña, al ver lo que pasó mandó a Pakkun a buscarlos. Los rescató y los trajeron a la aldea.

–Ya veo, pero, ¿Kakashi te contó todo eso?

– ¡Ja ja!, no, Choza. Antes de que llegaras le decía a Shikaku que cuando trajeron a ambos a la enfermería, Hinata no reaccionaba del todo, los médicos sugirieron que era buena idea que yo entrara en su mente y tuve que navegar en su memoria para recuperarla. Haciendo eso, vi y sentí todo lo que Hinata durante esa misión.

–Así que mi hijo y la primogénita de Hiashi. –Dijo Shikaku pensativo.

–Pero yo no los he visto juntos. –Aclaró Choza. –De hecho he visto constantemente a Shikamaru con Temari de la Arena.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué estará pensando Shikamaru? No le puede hacer eso a Hinata. Tal vez no sea muy sentimental, pero no es un d _onjuán_. –Exclamó molesto Shikaku.

–No te alteres, Shikaku. Quiero decir, Lady Hokage le pidió preparar los exámenes Chunin con ella, ¿no es así? –Dijo Choza intentando calmarlo. –Más bien, no he visto a Hinata en todos estos días.

Ambos amigos vieron que Inoichi ignoraba la conversación como si supiera lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Tú sabes algo, Inoichi? –Preguntó Shikaku.

–Bueno, es cierto que ella llegó a sentir emociones intensas por él y pude ver que Shikamaru también lo hizo, mas, aunque no lo mencioné, ninguno de esos sentimientos opacó a Naruto en el corazón de Hinata. –Respondió Inoichi.

–Esa chica se encuentra en un capullo. Ese carácter que nos mencionas, nunca lo ha mostrado, si el chico Uzumaki le hiciera caso, estoy seguro de que un día ella podría utilizar ese valor, hasta arriesgaría su vida para salvar la de él. –Reflexionaba Shikaku.

–Y por quien debes preocuparte, es por la chica de la arena, amigo mío. –Agregó Inoichi.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿También entraste en su mente?

–No, pero Sakura estuvo visitando a Hinata junto con Neji, Kiba y Shino y dice que Temari lo visitaba todos los días y se quedaban platicando. –La emoción de Inoichi al comentarlo hizo que sus amigos lo vieran extrañados. –Vamos, chicos, no me vean así. Sakura se lo contó a Ino mientras yo le daba un tratamiento a las plantas, no pude evitar escucharlo.

–El corazón es volátil. Como tú lo dijiste, Inoichi, una visión más madura los hará ver lo que quieren realmente. Si no es para ellos, no hay por qué forzarlo. –Comentó Choza.

–Y, ¿qué pasará con los paramilitares? –Preguntó, Shikaku.

–Lady Tsunade organizará varios grupos junto con la Aldea de la arena para encontrarlos y hacerse cargo de ellos. Se espera capturarlos. –Contestó Inoichi.

Luego de varias horas de conversar, se despidieron y Shikaku decidió ir al bosque de los Nara para vigilar a los siervos. En el camino, escuchó algunos golpes, se acercó, pero se detuvo al descubrir a su hijo contemplando sigiloso desde lejos a Hinata, quien entrenaba con las manos lastimadas y una expresión de agotamiento.

"También podrían ser felices ustedes juntos, hijo" Pensó Shikaku, luego se alejó.

–

––

–––

––––

–––––

––––––

Dedicado a la memoria de mi hermana PiruletaSJ, como la conoció este recinto y como aún pueden encontrarla. Cuya alma ya debe estar escribiendo en los Campos Elíseos.

Gracias por introducirme a este bello arte de la escritura, mi pluma será guiada por tu mano para siempre.


End file.
